A differing idea
by Whoscommando
Summary: The separatists are invading earth! A young royal marine presumed dead to everyone else in his unit must team up with Anakin Skywalker, Captain Rex, Obi Wan Kenobi and the 501st to save his home!
1. chapter 1

_"We will not fly our flags in there country. We are entering Iraq to free a people and the only flag that will be flown in that ancient land will be there own"_

 _Colonel Tim Collins Royal Irish Regiment._

 _Sgt Alex Lormouth:_

 _Royal Marines Commandos, 30 Commando, x company, FOB Stallion,Helmand province Afghanistan:_

 _Time deployed 1 month:_

Alex sat on his bunk, head in is hands listening to his roommates enter, drop there kit on there own bunk and walk off laughing in there own groups, looking forward to there first night of not conducting any raids outside the compound. He sat there as the last of his platoon eventually left,as they left Alex opened up his combat trouser pocket and pulled out a picture of the family he had left behind, for the family he was choosing to be with now. Looking down at the photo of him, his wife, his 4 year old daughter Lily and the newest edition to there family his 6 month old son Damien. Alex smiled as he looked down at the picture remembering a better time and a better place. They had already lost 3 marines in the first month they had been there. There names forever etched into Alex's mind, their last words, screams for mothers and family members in desperation, or just silence as they hit the floor.

Alex sighed, stood up from his bunk slowly, repeating the names of the kids who had been killed already this month. _Bennett, Marshall,Edwards_ **. The young marines names running through his mind. He opened the billet door letting the midday heat rush into the building. Alex took one last look around, looking at his squads bergens giving them a glance to make sure they were all prepped and ready to go for the next morning, _NODS, check, First aid kit, check, Binders,Check, ammo,check,rations, check,breaching charges check._ "God I hope they got the right intel this time", Alex muttered grabbing his rifle and washkit from his bag under his bunk. **

As Alex walked across the base to the makeshift showers, he looked at his marines, taking cover in the shade from the heat, other marines playing rugby whilst some really cocky bastards tried flirting with the intelligence corp women as they strode around the FOB. "Sargeant?!" A voice running up towards him asked. "Yes sir?" Alex asked trying to sound awake and in the game. His fresh faced 2nd leftenant, Harkness looked at him an excited glint in his. "Have you heard the reports of the meteors crashing 50 miles outside Helmand?" The young leftenant asked clearly getting more and more excited. "No sir, is anyone injured?", Alex asked in a monotone voice, "oh god no! Command have said they've seen movement near the site!" The leftenant said bouncing on his feet. Alex didn't hide his lack of interest anymore. "Look sir, that's all good and well but can I please go and shower?!". Alex asked starting to walk away. "Oh right sorry sergeant, Carry on", the young leftenant shouted after him.

As alex stood in the shower letting the coolness of the water rince a weeks worth of sand and grime off him, the flow waking him up, he thought about what Harkness was saying, _movement near the crash site? Must be an F-35 Ditch Landing._ As he finished his shower he spotted one of the intelligence corporals skulking around watching his lads play rugby. "Oi! Corporal Anderson!", he shouted to his closest friend since childhood, growing up together, joining the military together and eventually getting into the same unit together they were almost inseparable. She looked at him and started walking over. As she walked over Alex couldn't help notice how beautiful, she was and how much she had changed, her long blonde hair tied up in a messy bun her long sharp face, with high cheek bones, beautiful grey eyes and a almost permanent smile, suited her small petite body, her hips being more notable in her PT Shorts and tight green top. "What can I do for you sergeant?". She asked smiling at him. Alex stepped out the shower wearing his combat shorts and running his towel through his hair. "Jazz do you have any idea about this crash near bastion", he asked giving her a grin and walking and gesturing for her to walk with him. "Sorry Alex I can't say anything about it as not even command knows what it is," she sighed, turning to him and asking "I'm so sorry your brothers In the RAF! I only just realised!". Alex gave her a sad smile as they walked on. "I'm sure he's fine just thought you'd know something." Jazz place a hand on his shoulder rubbing it gently in comfort. "I'll ask",she whispered quietly before walking away. Alex smiled to himself before heading back to his room.

 _20:00 hours FOB Stallion, Helmand Province Afghanistan. Time since invasion 1 hour:_

Alex was in HQ, sitting around filling in forms for equipment his platoon had taken out the stores for the raid in the morning, and was just about to think of a battle plan with Harkness for the platoons assault on compound one, when he looked up from his forms to see the senior officers and NCOS running around HQ on the phone or talking amongst one another. Harkness leaned over to him, "Sargeant Lormouth", he whispered. "Yes sir?," alex sighed trying to sound calm. "Do you have any idea what the major and the captain are talking about?, he asked In a worried tone. "No clue sir I think it's about the crash but no one has been able to get ahold of bastion." Alex said. As the two continued talking about they knew. Then suddenly Major Silus the CO of the company stood up and shouted. "Right listen in! At this current moment in time Bastion is reporting a code black," he finished looking around the room. "That's right ladies and gents at this moment in time we have no idea the severity of this incident, but it being a code black we will be sending a platoon in tonight to check what is going on. Once there they will establish communication with command and will relay the orders back here." He paused again looking at Alex. "Saregant Lormouth and 2nd leftenant Harkness, get your platoon ready to mobalize in 30 Mikes." Murmurs went around the room, Alex checked over at Harkness to see he had gone a pale shade of white. "The rest of you will stay here to defend Stallion, and to conduct the raid for Al Benhazzi, we still have a mission to complete after all!" He sat down obviously exhausted, and asked, "Any questions?" After a few minutes silence he stated, "dismissed" and everyone went left the HQ to make the arrangements with there platoons.

As alex was just about to leave, Major Silus, said "Alex hang back a second please". Alex stoped and turned around coming to attention. "At ease son" the major said kicking a chair toward Alex. The major gestured for Alex to sit so he did. There's a reason I chose you to go Alex," the major said. "Whys that sir?" Alex asked. "Because Alex your one of the best combat platoon leaders we have, plus looking at your file you've served countless recon operations with the SRS." Alex looked down at his feet, "that was along time ago sir". The major sighed. "I know son, I know, but there's a another reason I'm trusting you to go." There was a pause before Alex said, "why sir?" The Major stood up and chucked a file onto the desk. "In there are the last transitions from bastion they report seeing metal figures coming out of the crash site." The major shook his head before continuing. "There have also been reports of similar crashes at the yanks main camp, and ones outside of Afghanistan, Alex they are reporting crashes in London, Paris, Washington, Delhi, Johannesburg and Sydney." The major took a gulp from his mug of coffee before slamming it back on the table. "Alex this is all highly classified, but I'm telling you so you can retrieve the intell from bastion of the last transmitions and sightings of these crafts". The major stood up and opened the door. "Don't tell anyone what you are going to get, do it alone and descretly, don't even tell Harkness if he questions you, you got that?". Alex was still reeling from what he had just been told. "Sergeant?" The major asked. Alex stood up and said, "descreetly gather intell, you got it sir". The major smiled at him. "Bring extra ammo, rations, water and first aid kit you'll need it, if you find anyone bring them back here." Alex saluted, said a quick, "yes sir". Before heading out the door. "Oh sargeant good luck!" The major called after him.

20:10 hours

1.10 hours after invasion

"Right ladies gather up extra ammo, rations, water, fuel, first aid and batteries, make your phone calls to your families now and burn the letters to your secret lover, this looks like it's gunna be along trip." Alex shouted as his platoon hurried around the vechicle poole. "We leave at 20:30, so if you need to piss go now I don't want to stop because some dumbass forgot to go!" Alex turned around to pack his own Bergen, when Jazz came walking up to him. "Where are you off to Sargeant?" She asked In a teasing manner. "We are going off to bastion corporal, for a search and rescue mission," Alex said. Jazz's face Changed from one of a look of happiness and playfulness to one of horror, "please tell me your joking", she said, hitting him gently. "Nope search and rescue, and gathering up any extra ammo and supplies." He said grabbing her arm, "Calm down Jazz, Ciana knows I've told her move away from London and she's taken the kids to go with my family down south." He said. "That's not the point I told her I'd look out for you, we were supposed to do missions together." She said choking on her words. "Jazz, it's a search and rescue mission nothing bad, I've been on worse ops than this." Jazz looked at him tears in her eyes and said, "forgot it". Before walking away. Alex let out a fustrated groan as his best friend walked away.

20:25 hours

1.25 hours after invasion

"Roberts, stoddard, Wilson, falcone, Harding, snare,othic, eversman, your in the lead wagon with me and the leftenant." Alex shouted, "the rest of you get into your sections and get loaded up!". As the marines crammed into the Viking armoured tanks and pulled out of the FOB, Alex got up on the 50.cal pulled his NOD , down and scanned for movement. His listened as the younger marines joked around to release the tension of the upcoming task. As he was listening to the rumble of the rumble of the Viking and the banter from the younger marines he heard a voice on his radio. "Sgt lormouth, switch to frequency 15 and stand by for briefing". Alex said a quick "Roger". Before making sure his channel was only open to him and command. "Sargeant, the intel you will be looking for is in the centre of the camp 300 metres from the air strip, it will be In a black brief case, the code to that case is 15372." Alex paused to write this down on his notepad before replying with another, "Roger". There was a 10 second pause before he got the second half of his orders. "You are to burn the rest of the room with the intel in it so it isn't compromised, you are then going to send your platoon back here whilst you wait to meet up with our special assets. How copy?". Alex thought to himself, _special assets, we are working alongside the SRS why aren't they going with us?._ "Solid copy command," he replied. Returning to scanning his area. "Sargeant leave your tags in the ops room." Command said In a quiet tone. "Say again command?!". Alex asked In a confused tone, the only time you removed your dog tags was if that person was KIA. "Just do it sargeant!". Command shouted down the mic at him. "Roger that command", alex replied curtly.

00:30 Hours 1 mile from camp bastion

4.30 hours after invasion.

"Alright ladies dismount!" Alex shouted at his platoon. "Sir you go with 3 section and take the east entrance". The young leftenant silent mouth _thank you,_ at the sergeant. Alex smiled to himself before shouting, "1 section take the east entrance, 2 section your with me, heringbow, 5 metre spacings we'll take the front." As everyone split of to there separate entrances, Alex and two section walked toward the main gate. He couldn't help but notice the burning metal surrounding bastion, the camp eerily quiet no helicopters taking off, no artillery fire, no soldiers laughing and making the best of they're deployment. Just silence or the occasional cough of one of his marines. Suddenly Cpl Eversman put his fist up and called out, "sarge?!" Alex walked over to where the Cpl had taken a knee. "What have you seen Matt?" Alex asked looking at to where he was pointing. Suddenly Alex made out what looked like a metal exoskeleton,looking almost droid like, it's colour not visible due to the tinted green from his NOD, but he could see the odd rifle it had, like a car exhaust. Cpl Eversmann interrupted his thoughts by asking, "what do wanna do with it sarge?" In a shakey voice. "Leave it, I'll send what we've seen to HQ, get smithy up here to take some photos." Alex said. "HQ this is foxtrot 3-5, we have found the things reported by the boys up at bastion, break we will be taking photos and physical evidence." Alex said looking around gesturing to move off. Not more than 200 metres later

Mne Roberts shouted, "Sarge we got a huge issue". Alex ran over to him and saw the issue. The front of camp bastion had been completely decimated, the machine gun posts blown up, the razor wire strewn across the surrounding area the thick bags designed to stop the shockwaves from explosions were blown to shreds. Bodies littering the floor, both soldiers and the strange androids, were laying on the floor. Alex stood there for atleast 3 minutes, mouth open wide. He finally heard his marines own shocked gasps and stifled cries. "What are you guys standing around for?" He shouted. "Get emergency first aid on these guys!" Alex sighed looking around as his marines sprang into action. Foxtrot 3-4, foxtrot 3-3 be advised we have multiple casualties on the main gate, well its just not here anymore." Alex said the words stumbling out his mouth. "Come again sargeant?" The voice of Harkness came through the radio. "The main gate been breached sir, be advised we have encountered strange android like creatures near the gate". Alex stupid saying it. Cpl Eversman came running up to Alex. "Sarge they're.. they're all gone, no pulse." He said taking off his helmet running his hand through his hair leaving a streak of blood visible on his forehead. "Alright, mate take it easy, get them everyone to have a rest, take some water on, get the tags of the dead and I'll call it in. Alex said taking off his own helmet allowing the carnage to be lit up by small fires in the nearby area. "Command this is foxtrot 3-5, reporting multiple KIAs gathering there tags now, we also have a massive breach on the front gate with the same androids nearby". Alex took his finger of the button to send his message and went to go and check on his marines. "Foxtrot 3-5 all traffic recived, Okay Sargeant move into the base and continue with the SAR mission." The voice sounded tired and worried. "Roger that moving on" Alex replied sticking his helmet back on his head."Alright boys 5 mikes and we set off. Alex sat down and checked the map of bastion with the op centre circled. " foxtrot 3-3,foxtrot 3-4, move towards the opposite ends of the camp and search for survivors, how copy" Alex said. "Roger that sergeant", "yeah I got you sarge". Were the tired responses.

"Alright boys move out!" Alex said walking into the camp. The picture inside didn't look better more bodies littered the inside of the camp, the camp itself was lit up by the fires alongside the road that used to be used by vehicles. Alex pulled up his NOD And signalled to the over marines to do the same. As they reached the airfield Alex heard hushed voices underneath one of the huts near the landing strip. He held up his fist and gestured for two marines to go behind the building to check. As Alex lifted up his rifle and turned the corner he saw a squad of soldiers in hiding underneath. "Stay where you are! I'm Sargeant Alex Lormouth 30 Commando". Alex shouted. The soldiers didn't lower there weapons at first, keeping them trained on the marines. Alex took a while to realise but they himself and his squad didn't look like marines, they all had long hair clearly visible sticking out from underneath there sand coloured special forces helmets each with a different mark and writing on it The start of beards , NOD, shmags wrapped around there necks and All of them tall and dressed in either In dessert camo trousers and plain shirts, and half in the new MTP uniform. Alex lowered his rifle and shouted, "Stand down" to his marines. Everyone else lowered their rifles. Alex sighed exasperated and after a struggle with his mag vest and webbing pulled out his dog tags to show the soldiers. "See? I'm one of you, we all are". The soldiers shuffled out and the leader of them looked at alex and said, "Thanks for the assist Sargeant, but you guys have no idea what you've got involved in," before alex could ask what he meant the group had started to walk towards the vikings. Alex sighed and looked at Cpl Eversman," Matt take the section and reorg back at the vikings." Alex said sighing. "What why sarge aren't you coming?" Matt asked looking confused. Alex grinned and said "I am I just need to mark the area for a extract team to come a collect the bodies for the family's to bury back home, plus I need to let HQ know what's happening. He put his hand on the corporals shoulder. "I'm right behind you. Alex said smiling. "I'll hold you to that" the corporal said smirking.

"Command this is foxtrot, 3-5 we have picked up 35 survivors,with 2 para 30 mikes out, this is lone wolf ready to continue phase two." Alex said as he saw his marines leave the base. As he started jogging towards the HQ command building. As he entered inside he started tearing out the draws and filing cabinets looking for this brief case. "Lone wolf, this is wolf pack we are closing in on your position." An unknown voice came through Alex's headset. "Roger that Wolfpack, I am inside target building now". Alex said putting a torch on his mouth so he could look for the case. "Roger that lone wolf, stand by for further messages". The voice said. As alex started to doubt the case was in the building he in frustration chucked a monitor onto the floor. As the hunk of metal hit the floor, Alex was met with the pleasent site of a black case falling out of the casing. _Who's smart idea was this?_ Alex thought grinning to himself. "Sarge are you joining us anytime soon?" Cpl Eversman asked. "Roger just gathering some intell for command, be right with you." Alex replied. As the case popped open Alex saw a strange hexagon symbol with a dot and lines coming out to each side of the hexagon on the front of a sleek silver box. As Alex picked up the box he saw movement outside. As alex ran to the window he said "foxtrot 3-3,3-4 and 3-5 be advised there is enemy movement still in the camp." Alex said panting, "Say.. again.. sa..rgee.. your.. all.. broken up". The message came in all broken up on Alex's end aswell. "God damn it! Anyone come in?" There was no reply. FUCK" alex shouted chucking his headset on the floor. As he bent down to pick it up he noticed two men in white and blue armour, faces covered by helmets walking towards the HQ building. As alex saw them he ran towards the window, smashing the glass and poking his C7 customised rifle at the figures." Halt! On your knees!" Alex shouted. Flicking off the safety at the same time. "Sargeant Lormouth?" A calm male voice answered. The two white and blue armoured soldiers stod to the side revealing a figure in Brown robes, with long brown hair, startling ice blue eyes and a scar just to the right of the eye on the right hand side. The blue armoured soldier with owl eyes on his Helmet spoke, "we are the special unit your Commander told you about." He said in a short sharp tone. Alex still had his rifle trained on the man with the blue eyes, "and what makes me believe you aren't in league with those machines that killed those soldiers?" Alex asked a bead of sweat dripping down his face. The two armoured men started to shuffle around at that comment. The robed man replied "we are here to collect information on this separatist attack so we can help your world defeat the sepratists as we speak." _Separatists what the hell are those?_ Alex thought to himself. "Okay then,I'm lowering my rifle and I'm exiting the building, but I want answers you understand me?". Alex said clicking on his safety. "And you'll get them saregant", said the robed man.

Alex exited the building and was immediately greeted by the mans hand and the words "leave your tags". Alex reluctantly agreed chucking them back though the door. As he did this the robed man nodded at the man with the black bag and said "do it". The two armoured men grabbed a big black bag and carried it into the room, placing Alex's tags on whatever was inside. They both then excited and the one with owl eyes said "it's ready" clearly talking to the robed man, who nodded and pressed a button blowing up the building and whatever was inside. Little did he know but Alex Lormouth was dead to his friends, his wife, his kids and his unit. Yet he was about to enter his own circle of hell.


	2. An uncertain fate

_A week later_

 _Corporal Jazz Hutchins 3rd Military intelligence corp._

"War doesn't determine who is right, only who is left"

Jazz, slowly opened her front door coming out onto the porch, squinting at the sun and immediately regretting the decision to were her dress uniform in this heat. She breathed in a shaky sigh and walked out to her car, before slipping off her dress cap and placing it onto the passengers seat. Jazz spent a moment looking at the seat rembering all the good times she and alex had in this car.

 _5 years ago.._

 _"I told you I could outdrink that fucker!" Jazz said slurring her words hiccuping and stumbling around the parking lot. Alex came up to her laughing, placing his arm around her to support her. "I didn't doubt you couldn't for a second," he said grinning at her. Alex helped her to her car before gently placing her into the passenger seat doing the seatbelt up over her. "I could do that," Jazz mumbled to him. Alex laughed again, getting in besides her, closing his door and starting up the engine. "I still don't get why you have to go", jazz said her voice beginning to shake. Alex sighed not looking at her from his fixed gaze on the road. "I told you before, it's just an aid mission to Somalia I'll be back before you know it." Jazz turned away from him not wanting to show her face. " What if it's not though? What if something goes wrong? What if I lose you?" She screamed at him turning to show the tears streaming down her face. "Why do you think I drank so much, your my best friend not to mention younger than me so I'm supposed to look after you." She screamed at him smashing her fist into the dashboard. Alex slowed the car to a stop, unbuckled his seatbelt and hugged her. "I'm not going anywhere," Alex whispered into her ear tightening the embrace. "I'm doing this to protect you, my family and Ciana, you are my family Jazz." He tried to pull away from the hug to notice she had fallen asleep in his embrace. Alex smiled, put his jacket over Jazz and drove off to her house, venting his concerns to himself on the way. As he pulled up in front of her house, slowly to wake her up, only to notice she was wide awake. As he opened her front door, and let her hold onto the door frame, she looked at him and said, "fuck you, you ass I'll see you in 6 months alive and we will be doing this again." Laughing and crying at the same time. Before kissing him on the cheek and stumbling inside._

Jazz grinned remembering the time Alex told her the full story of the night through a phone call. And her reaction of laughter of her drunk shenanigans. She looked back up at the mirror and seeing her tired and emotionless face looking back at her. Before she pulled out, she turned on the radio with an upbeat radio presenter telling her she had reached 96.2 FM the hottest radio station in the south before she turned out her drive and headed towards the ceremony. As she drove along listening to the songs playing, singing along to some, and thinking about changing station for others. Then all of a sudden a song came on bringing her back to a different time and place.

 _2 years ago_

 _" Private Hutchins reporting in sir!" Jazz said snapping to attention. She felt the while weight of the world on her shoulders as she stood there in her Intelligence corp uniform in front of her new CO. "At ease private," her new CO said. "Well firstly I'd like to welcome you to the Commando Logistics Regiment, it's a pleasure to have you join us. It's a hard job I won't lie to you, we go anywhere the bootnecks go, so I expect you to be physically and mentally robust I know you've just passed the Commando tests but welcome to the biggest test of your life". Her CO said to her. "Thank you sir it's an honour to be hear and I will strive to hold up those standards," Jazz said looking at him. Her CO smiled at her and said. "Brilliant to hear private, head to the gym as much as you can, turn up on time for briefings and don't try and drink the marines under the table, right then we have a briefing at 19:00 I believe so if that's everything, the rest of the day Is to do with as you please." He stood up and shock Jazzs hand before snapping a quick salute and leaving the room. As Jazz was given the command to fallout by the sargeant she marched out into the hallway. As she left the building she heard shouting and laughing coming from the bar. As she walked over and cracked open the door, and saw a crowd of 100 marines all shouting and wolf whistling at two topless men with long hair ,beards wearing dessert camo American combat trousers, dancing to the music. As she looked at the two men she observed there tattoos and scars, until she started smiling with crowd once she noticed a certain tattoo on one of the dancing men's shoulders a tattoo of a tree. Only one guy she knew had that and as soon as jazz saw the tattoo she muttered, "Goddamn it Alex," before joining in the wolf whistling and laughter. Suddenly the CO of the camp with two smirking MPS walked into the bar screaming, "WHAT IT IN CHRISTS NAME IS GOING ON?!?" At the moment everyone came to attention even the two dancing men. "Well? What is going on? I want an answer, NOW!" He screamed getting redder and redder with rage. As Jazzs CO ran out the crowd smirking, "Well sir, Ergh two of our SRS operatives thought they'd ease the tension inbetween missions by having a quick joke with a the rest of the company-". He was interrupted by the CO. "Captain! This the whole bloody base! It's not good enough! Where's the discipline?! All of you get out! Now!!. The CO screamed. As the marines and Jazz filtered out complaining and still laughing they all heard. "Oh not you Corporal Lormouth, or Sargeant Hascale!" The CO shouted at the two half dressed men as they tried with no luck to run out._

Jazz laughed at the memory, after asking Alex why he did that he wasn't in a talkative mood after being stuck on cleaning duty for a month. As she tried to

Hide her laughter from other motorists as she drove along the road. She continued listening to the radio when the news came on. "In other news local Royal marine Sargeant Alex lormouth who was killed in last week in a rescue attempt after the attack on Camp bastion funeral is to be today, his funeral will be conducted in a private service coinsiding with the hundreds going on across the country." The radio presenter said in a monotone voice. Jazz turned the. Station not wanting to hear or admit what had gone on. She didn't want to admit her best friend was gone. As jazz Finished her car journey in silence she thought about what had happened. _The paras confirmed and extra 7500 un-injured survivors, 1500 injured and 700 killed soldiers. Including Alex. The ships had stopped working since they crashed like whatever was on-board was hibernating. The British and Australian government agreed to send there crafts to the artic to conduct further exploration on the crafts._ Jazz sighed again rubbing her tired eyes, wiping away any tears before putting on her dress cap and getting out the car. 

As she left the car she walked over to Ciana Alex's wife, _no sorry widow_ Jazz thought to herself, biting her lip to hold back tears. As jazz hugged her close friend and looked down at Little Damien and Lily's both being taken inside the church by Cianas parents. Jazz turned to Ciana and said, in a low and shaky voice, "he would have liked this." Looking around at Alex's platoon, family and friends turn up. Ciana looked at her friend. "No he wouldn't Alex didn't want to be a hero, and he certainly wouldn't want all this," Ciana said holding back tears. Jazz looked back at her tears welling up, before hugging her friend tightly, and squeezing her hand tightly before walking with her over to Alex's family. Alex's family wasn't hard to spot, his dad and brother both wore Blue airforce dress uniforms a brigh contrast to her khaki green and the marines Commando green uniforms. But Jazz also noticed strange men in dirty blue coloured uniforms, looking around at the funeral goers. All sporting a cropped black haircuts. She also noticed 2 other figures cloaked in robes, but as she continued to walk over to Ciana and the rest of Alex's family she didn't pay much attention to the figures, wondering who they were and what they were doing here. "He didn't. Know what he was doing sir!" Jazz spun around to see two marines shouting at each other. "He did Corporal!" The second voice replied shoving the first marine back. "All due respect sir, fuck you! What were we even doing there in the first place?!" The first marine screamed, narrowly avoiding punching the officer, and the corpora was dragged away by a group of other marines throwing there arms around the Corporals Shoulder, and pulling him away into there larger cluster of marines. Jazz just looked at the ground again. Thinking "what were we doing there?"

 _1 year ago_

 _"Come on Jazz," Alex said chucking her a beer and slumping down on a lawn chair on his front garden as she sat down on the wall surronding his drive way. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked smiling at her and cracking open his beer. Jazz studied him for a few seconds, his face normally full of energy and joy, looked tired and drained, his old baggy checked shirt, now looked tight and small on him, the rolled up sleeves, revealing more burns barely visable imprinted onto his tattoos. His whole laid back and energetic persona had changed, replaced with one of exhaustion and isolation. She gave him a smile before opening her own beer, "oh you know just shooting the shit before you run off again." She said playful prodding him with her foot and both of them let out a laugh. "You know I've been seeing the shrink a lot more," she said taking a swig of beer and looking over at him, seeing him tense up and put down his beer. "I'm fine," he said avoiding her concerned gaze. Jazz felt her heartbreak as she remembered when Alex would tell her anything regardless of what it was, she thought about Ciana and all the information Alex was hiding from her. She started to breathe heavily trying to fight back tears. "Your fine? How? You've seen shit that no one should ever see your all kids you don't need to go you've got a family." She said looking at him as he downed his beer and then looked at her replying. "I made a commitment, to my men, my corp and most of all my family." Alex looked frustrated and tired after giving her reply, he sighed heavily."Some of the shit you see you don't want to talk about, I know your also serving but you'll never understand what it's like unless you see it." Alex seemed to shrink away after his comment, Jazz bit her lip. "Your my brother Alex I can't just leave you without any help, just talk to us." Alex shrugged and just walked off._

Jazz walked on with Ciana and Alex's family alongside her, thinking about what she could and should have said, imagining her friend walking alongside her his boyish and playful attitude and smiling at her.

Standing on the edge of the church yard a man in a black suit, freshly shaven face, longish black hair and wearing sun glasses, smoking a cigarette leaning on a tree stood watching the procession and funerals goers enter the church. As he stood watching a hand on his shoulder caught his attention. "Captain Lormouth." Alex jumped at surprise of the hand and his uncertainty of the new rank. "Yes sir?" Alex asked taking off his sunglasses to face Anakin Skywalker looking at him in concern. "Are you sure this is the route you want to take?"Anakin asked crossing his arms in front of his long brown robes. "Yes sir, it's better this way, they deserve a final end not a run around especially if I'm leaving with you." Alex finished his cigarette, crushing it and looking back at his strikingly young general. "Okay Captain, it's not to late to change your mind, we've already taken up some of your personal items to the resolute." The general said looking up at the taller man. "We leave in 15 minutes so take your time," the young man said walking away. Alex took one finally look at his family, his kids, his wife, brothers and sisters. _They all deserve so much better than this,_ Alex thought to himself sighing.


	3. Reassignment

_SARGEANT ALEX LORMOUTH, X COY, 30 COMMANDO, ROYAL MARINES- KIA_

 _CAPT MATT LORMOUTH, 23rd PLATOON REPUBLIC-EARTH SPECIAL FORCES UNIT- REDOPLYED, ALONGSIDE GENERAL ANAKIN SKYWALKER AND CAPTAIN REX._

"So sir what's the plan?" The clone Alex- _no Matt,_ had come to know as Captain Rex stood next to him looking at the general, helmet resting on his hips as he spoke. "Glad you asked Rex." The general said with a grin, "Since Captain Lormouth will be assisting us on this assignment I'd thought I'd ask him his opinion." The young general looked over at Alex, "You do have a plan right?" Before alex could speak the door leading to the briefing room which they were standing opened, and in ran an orange alien with blue and white horns coming out of it's head came running in the room. Alex took a step back with a look of confusion on his face as he studied the alien. Anakin laughed at his reaction, "never seen a togruta before captain?" The general asked with a grin on his face. "A what sir?" Alex asked confusion still present on his face. Anakin and Rex both laughed as the angry "togruta" looked at the clone captain and the Jedi. She them turned and looked at Alex in confusion.

Alex saw her looking at his multicam uniform, desser combat boots, mesh and multi cam shirt and rifle slung over his back. He met her gaze and held out his hand saying, "Captain Matt Lormouth, pleasure to meet you." Smirking at her as she admired his tattoos."Oh sorry," she said blushing. "Commander Ashoka Tano pleasure to meet you." She took his hand and shoke it. "Right then back to the task at hand, now we're all aqquinted," Anakin said. As alex moved around to the head of the table, resting his arms on it. "So as you know already know, a week ago hundreds of these landing craft crashed landed on earth, despite some casualties upon landing they haven't moved, like they've gone into hibernation." As Alex finished his comment he looked up at the Jedi and the clone captain looking at him intensely. "My money would be on they were just the scouts for another invasion or wave of attack, my government aswell as a majority of the commonwealth has sent the ships to an isocolated region so what it is can't do us any harm." As Alex finished his statement he took a drink from his water bottle on the edge of the table. "They're called sepratists or the Confederacy of independent systems, they've been fighting against the republic to overthrow the galactic senate and to have an iron fist over the galaxy." Alex looked up too see Anakin finishing his explanation, "going by what they've done in the past we can almost certainly guarantee that there will be a second wave with heavier units then the first ones you encountered," Alex looked up to see Rex speaking this time. Alex sighed stretching his arms before speaking again. "Then this is going to go planet side, we need to warn the UN to let them know what is coming there way." All three of them looked at him In a confused manor, Alex smirked knowing they all still had to learn about each other's cultures. "The UN is an counsel of almost every Country in the world, and can call upon each one to deploy certain military units for peace keeping or humanitarian aid aswell as supplying many troops in combat across the world at a moments notice." Alex finished picking up his bottle and waking over to them all. Anakin placed a hand on Alex's shoulder, "Don't worry the senate and your governments have been in contact with each other for some time now, all we have to do is plan what they will be doing to keep casualties as low as possible." As Rex pulled up a big holographic image of earth, another person came running into the briefing room.

"General Skywalker! The council would like to speak with you about your current mission." The trooper spoke, as Alex's eyes focused on him he saw it was the same trooper who escorted him from the camp with Anakin and Rex. "Put them through fives," Anakin said. As soon as Anakin said it the picture of Earth was gone replaced by blue holograms of a man with medium length hair, a full beard and wearing republic symbol on his arm guards, another alien similar to Ashoka, another alien with two head tales behind her head, two women wearing strange head gear and robes, a tall bald man with his arms crossed not looking happy, and a small frog like creature with a walking stick appeared instead of the picture of the planet. "Greetings Skywalker," the little frog creature spoke in a croaky and reverse way. Alex notice both his General and Ashoka bowing at the figures. "Masters," Anakin spoke. "As instructed we have followed the separatists from the outer rim, and we have discovered their presence on a planet on the edge of the outer rim called Earth." Anakin stopped speaking allowing the holographic figures to speak. The man with a beard spoke next. "And what have they exactly been doing on this planet Anakin?" The figure said looking down at Anakin scratching his chin.

"I'm glad you asked master." Anakin said grinning, Alex looked up to see the older man rolling his eyes at his pupil. "Masters, meet Captain Matt Lormouth, former Special Forces now attached alongside me and the 501st." Anakin finished his statement by nodding to Alex, Alex looked up too see all eyes were on him studying him intently. "Thank you sir, exactly two weeks ago today these separatists you spoke about, planned a strategic attack on all major cities and military encampments across the globe." Alex paused to look around again at all the figures looking at him intently, before continuing. "For some reason after inflicting minor casualties to the military and civilian populations of the landing sites the machines shut down." As Alex stepped away Anakin took his place. "The intel Captain Lormouth acquired for us suggests there could be another wave of reinforcements coming to assist the first wave." Alex screwed uo his eyes in confusion, _so that's what that intel was._ This time the alien with two head tails walked forward. "Skywalker could you possible leave us with your new captain we have some more questions for him." She said looking down at Alex. Anakin looked confused at first like he was going to say something, but a look from the man with the beard told Anakin to leave. "Yes masters," Anakin muttered before gesturing for Ashoka and Rex to follow him. As the other three left the briefing room and the door slid shut behind them, the little creature spoke to Alex. "Impressed we were by your file Captain." Alex observed the creature speak in almost jumble. "Thank you sir." He said smiling at the creature. The other figures nodded in approval, before the Ashoka like alien spoke, "your Force signature is different to the others Captain, you seem troubled." She peered down at him with a mix of kidness and curiosity in her eyes. Before Alex could speak the older bald man beat alex to it. "Formallities aside captain you have been chosen for specific reason, you were brilliant at being a special forces operator, and reading your folder there is a lot you can teach our own troopers and even padawans when it comes to strategy." The older man said looking at alex. "I agree Master Windu," Anakins master said to the figure. "But that aside Captain we would like you too help assist Anakin in the liberation of your planet and to teach the troopers on planet at this moment aswell as Anakin and Ashoka, the type of fighting they could expect." He spoke. Alex looked at the figures in front of him. "I understand sir, could we be expecting anymore help if things get too hairy over here?" Alex said with a smirk. The older man grinned at Alex,"I can see your apprentice is rubbing off on his Captain Obi wan." The bald man said in a stern tone looking at Obi Wan.

As Alex shifted to grab his personal file which to his surprise had been left behind him. "Captain Lormouth," a voice called out to him. As Alex looked up the young woman with a cloak on had called out to him. "Yes ma'am?" Alex said shuffling to look like he was standing to attention. "I believe the council had a secondary task for you before you leave." She said looking down at him In a curios and snooty tone. "Ma'am?" Alex asked looking up. All the council members looked at each other in a scared and nervous manner. "Hmm Captain, a difficult request we need to ask of you." The frog creature said. "Yes Captain, we need you to keep an eye on Anakin and his interactions with the chancellor." Obi wan spoke looking at Alex. "Come again Sir? I don't understand." Alex said trying his best not to blert out _what the fuck is the chancellor. "_ Its come to the councils attention, that Skywalker is becoming closer with the chancellor, we've notice it throughout his career but since this war has started, Skywalker has been used more and more fequently to go the chancellors biding and call." The older Ashoka alien said In a soothing voice. "That's putting it mildly," the bald man said in cold almost angered tone "So you want me to spy on the general?! I am correct in assuming that?" Alex said asking startled. The council members looked around at each other. "This is this reason we choose you captain, your record says you have countless successful espionage operations under your command." The bald man said looking Alex in a fustrated manor. Alex sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. "I don't know what you expect of me sir, yes I ran those operations, yes they went according to plan. But if you peal off those black bars you'll see atleast 30 ops that went terribly wrong!" Alex slumped down on the other table behind him, again looking up at the figures. All of them remained silent looking around, or trying to avoid eye contact with alex or one another. After another sigh, Alex turned towards them. "I'll do it, I don't know how well it's gunna go but I'll do it." Alex said taking out a cigarette out of his pocket, before asking permission he lit it up, taking a drag as he saw the Jedi talking to themselves. "We will be in touch Captian, good luck and may the force be with you." The bald man said before disappearing. One by one the figures disappeared, Alex snapping a salute at each one.

Before alex finished his cigarette and went to leave the room he heard. "The Force around you is conflicted Captain." To see the older Ashoka Alien looking at him. "I'm sorry ma'am?" Alex said looking at the figure in fascination. "Yes, the force around you is a mixture of confusion, sadness and lsolation." The figure gave him a sad smile. Alex gave the figure a small smile back. "You pretty much just summed up my thoughts about being pulled into this ma'am." Alex shakily sighed before having a seat on the opposite table. "You went through a tough experience to get here?" The figure asked concern in her voice. "If you could call being torn from my family and my friends a tough experience, then yeah I guess that's pretty rough." Alex said in a dark laugh lighting another cigarette, looking at the shock on the figures face. "I'm so sorry." The figure said her voice wavering and looking down at the floor. Alex took a drag and said. "Nothing that can be done ma'am, I'm a marine it's just a fact of life." Alex gave a her a grin, the figure gave a smile in return. "Shaak, if you don't mind Captain, I find ma'am a bit too much for me, makes the war more real." She said sighing. Alex smiled again, "I agree with you there Shaak, I should probably be going now the General is gunna start asking questions otherwise." Alex jumped onto the floor, dusting of his uniform, before slipping on a sand coloured beret with a dagger and wings on it, onto his head. "Pleasure to meet you Shaak." Alex said smiling and giving a salute before walking away. "I'll be in touch captain, frequency 8903 if you need to talk, may the force be with you." The figure said before dissapearing.

As Alex walked out of the dark room smiling to himself , entering the well lit hallway. As he did he noticed Ashoka leaning on the wall oposite the briefing room looking at him. "Well?" She said looking at him smiling . "Well what?" Alex said starting to walk down the hallway the young togruta walking alongside him, the odd pairing getting glances from clones as they walked. "What did they say too you?" She asked looking up at him. "Need to know commander, need to know." Alex said grinning at her as the two continued to walk towards the bridge. "Why does everyone say that? First Master and Rex and now you." She sighed glaring at him. Alex choked back a laugh looking at her angry face. "Look commander of everyone knew everything going on then it would hit the fam." Alex said rolling his eyes at her exasperated at her question. As the two walked on in silence Alex heard laughs coming from the clones or them telling each other war stories, or trying to compare sports players and getting into huge arguments about who was better. Alex smiled remembering all the times he had to break up fights about the results from different football games, his corporals telling Rambo like to new recruits, being able to put the fear of God into his lads one minute and having a laugh the next. "Something on your mind captain?" Ashoka said looking up at him. "No nothing commander, just chasing memories I guess." Alex said laughing and shaking his head. He looked back at her to see her smiling and shaking her head. "I'll never get you guys you can find humour in any situation." She said smiling at him. "It's a talent commander." Alex said grinning. The two of them laughed with each other as the entered the bridge. 

"Oh Force, I haven't missed anything have I?" Anakin said folding his arms and smiling at the laughing pair as the entered the bridge. "No master, I was just laughing at our the fact about how alike are two captains are." Ashoka said looking at Anakin. The two exchanged looks before looking at the clone captain stoic face, arms folded like his generals and Alex with a smirk still on his face looking at his clone counterpart. "I see what you mean in the fact they both have the battle hardened soldier look. Anakin said putting his hand on Rex's shoulder and looking at both him and Alex. Alex just shook his head and looked at the ground. "So Master, what's are plan?" Ashoka said her face getting all serious and the tone of the room switched from one of joy and happiness to one of that serious and forbodding one. "Captain Lormouth we have recived word of the droids having received communication from their command ships." Anakin said looking at Alex. "Which means sir? Alex said meeting his gaze. "Which means that the second wave is incoming." Rex said staring at the earth captain. "Right, that's good news then." Alex muttered, he thought about what he could do. "I could get some off the books help sir?" Alex said looking at the general. "Off the books? What does that mean Captian?" Ashoka said glaring at him, Anakin gave his padawan a look as if to say be quiet. "It means commander I might still have some friends to help us confirm your reports General." Alex said smirking at the commander. 


	4. Mission ago

Alex sat down in the empty hanger,looking around at the size of it, you could fit atleast 3, 4 storey buildings in it. Alex also notice the markings around the hanger for what he assumed where for aircraft or other large vehicles. As Alex stood looking out through the blue tinge of the entrance. Looking down at his home planet the planet just hanging out in open space, each country looking so small and insignificant, the lights shining from the countries in the darkness of the moon. Alex smiled to himself thinking about his old life and what he gave up to get sent here.

 _3 Years Previously_

 _"So Corporal, There's not really much to say is there." A man in a black suit with slicked back, gelled hair and a very chisled face said looking at Alex. "Whys that sir?" Alex said feeling uncomfortable standing at attention in front of a spook. "Well just look at your file." The man said chucking a folded onto the desk between them. "Lot of black bars if you ask me, infact there's not much you haven't done Is there corporal?" The man in the black suit said staring at Alex. "No sir, I believe my squadron has done a lot during the last year." Alex said meeting the mans gaze, that seemed to piss him off as the man opened the folder and slumped down in the chair. "OH CUT THE SHIT CORPORAL, AL HEDICI,ASSASINATED, BRIGHTON RAID, NO CASUALTIES AND ALL HOSTAGES EVACUATED, YOUR SQUAD RESCUED A NAVY SEAL SQUAD UNDER HEAVY FIRE FROM GUERILLAS LAST YEAR!" The man loosened his tie and sighed. "Do you see my point corporal? You were point man for all those ops and more that I don't want to go into." The man started to massage his temples before grabbing Alex's folder off the table and placing a new one on to the table. "So Corporal I offer you a posistion working for us, you'll get a commission , your family will get a better pension and a permenant house , it's all been sorted. All you need to do is sign on the doted line." The man stood up and motioned for Alex to do the same. As the two of them walked toward the office door the man held out his hand. "The decision is yours leftenant." As alex shook the mans hand looking up at the man. "How will I contact you?" Alex asked sharply. "My number." The man said smiling before handing Alex a card and slapping him on the shoulder before walking down the corridoor._

"God that was a lifetime ago." Alex said through gritted teeth and continuing to look at earth. "Captain?" A sharp toned voice said breaking him from his thoughts. Alex turned around to see Rex giving him a questioning and almost disapproving look. "What can I do for you Rex?" Alex said crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm just curios to know what your recon is going to involve." Rex said glaring at him. "Christ Rex, what is this an interrogation? I was going to take down 8 troopers, meet up with my contacts, go to crash site, meet the scientists studying it and we'll gather more intel about it." Alex said smirking at his clone counterpart. "I get that part, but how are you gunna hide the fact that the guys are gunna be clones?" Rex said in a stern tone raising his eyebrows at Alex. "Ace! Come over here the captain wants to know how we are gunna hide you guys!" Alex shouted to one on of the clones in the squad getting ready in the hanger. Ace didn't look like a normal clone, he was wearing a thick white artic jacket, white trousers, Ice boots, a Bergen with ice axes hanging of it and a C7 rifle slung around his shoulders came running over. "Yes sir?" Ace said snapping to attention at the two captains. "Ace tell captain Rex here how we are going to conduct this mission." Alex said hand over Rex's shoulders, earning him a glare and the removal of his arm. "Yes sir! We are going to be dropped off 4 miles away from Captain Lormouths contacts, and once we meet up we will ski to the outpost, grab the intel and get a lift back here." Ace in a mix of laughter and seriousness looking at his two captains. "See? It's all sorted Rex no dramas, now I'll see you in a few hours." Alex said smirking as the clone captain sighed and walked off. "Ace, get the boys ready we'll go wheels up in ten." Alex said turning to his 2nd in command with a smile. "Roger that sir!" Ace said smirking and running off. _He reminds me a lot of Damien._

 _3 Years ago._

 _Alex slipped the door into its catch hearing the quiet click of the lock as it shut. As he took off his leather jacket hanging it on the hook and removing his beret, tucking it between his belt loops. Alex let out a sigh as he shuffled along trying to not make a noise, into the kitchen grabbing a beer out of the fridge and closing the door slowly. As he moved towards the table he switched on the back light letting a small amount of light flood the room. Alex placed his beer on the table and chucked the file down next to it. No sooner had he sat down at the table, taking a swig from his beer looking down at his file. Suddenly the other kitchen light turned on and grabbed Alex's attention as he looked up. He saw Ciana standing there, just wearing a baggy def leopard shirt going down to her thigh_ _.Long blonde hair covering her face and the top half of her shirt, her arms crossed. Alex knew she was pissed at him she didn't need to say anything. "And where the fuck have you been?" She hissed lifting up her head showing bags under her eyes masking the look of hurt and concern she had. "Is Damien asleep?" Alex asked standing up and walking towards her. "What do you think? It's only 4 in the morning of course he's asleep!" Ciana hissed at him backing away from him. "Look I'm sorry I got caught up sorting something out." Alex said quietly smiling at her. "Oh your sorry?!? Oh okay I guess I'll go and get Damien and you can explain that to him why his dad couldn't tuck him in." She snarled at him. Alex stayed silent picking his beer back up. "You could have called! Jesus, alex you didn't even have to call me you could have called Jazz and told her what was going on !" She continued looking down at the floor getting more and more angry and hurt tone. "But no you had me worried, your parents worried and Jazz worried and Damien doesn't know when he's next gunna see you." Ciana said trying to hold back a cry. "What do you want me to say? I can't say I'm sorry or it's going piss you off more, I'll speak to damien tommorow and explain what's happening." Alex said sighing placing his beer on the counter top, pulling Ciana close and embracing her, feeling her ease up and eventually hugging him. "I just want us to be normal again." She sighed pressing her face into his chest. "Not sure we can be midge." Alex said grinning earning him a smile and and a smack on the arm as they both softly laughed._

 _The next Morning._

 _"Go on kiddo!" Alex shouted as Damien ran after the football. Alex ran back giggling carrying the football."Hey that's cheating!" Alex said laughing and catching Damien mid run spinning him around. After he placed Damien back down both of them Laughing, Alex grabbed his beer and Damien's apple juice, handing the juice box to Damien. As the two sat down on the garden wall looking into the kitchen, at Ciana as she smiled and blew a kiss to the two of them. "So kiddo I've heard you've been saying things to Mum." Alex said grinning and tussling Damien's hair. "Yeah I've missed you daddy". Damien said pouting looking up at his father. "I know Dami, I know." Alex said sighing looking down at his son. "You know what would make it better?" Damien said smiling. "What's that then?" Alex said smiling. "Ice cream!" Damien cried laughing, Alex sighed laughing with him. "Well we have to get some then won't we? But don't tell mummy." Alex whispered winking at Damien, before picking him up and putting him on his shoulders, before mouthing to Ciana, "ice cream" and getting her approving grin. As the two walked off Damien said. "A new football would be nice aswell." Giggling at his father. Alex grinned before saying, "why not since you've got me on my back foot." As the two laughed walking down to the shop._

Alex looked around the spotless white interior with dim turquoise lights illuminating it, two long benches sat each side of the ship door. The benches were full of clones wearing artic gear, ski googles and white full face balaclavas aswell as NOD googles in there helmets, hiding the fact they were clones. That ontop of Bergens with ski poles and skis sticking out of them wore black body armour rigs with the American flag on across there chests. _I hope to God this works._ Alex thought to himself. "I hope you guys find what your looking for!" A voice shouted through the hatch. The voice was followed by Ashoka poking her head into the ship. "Oh my you guys are barely recognisable!" Ashoka said looking in suprise at the clones in the ship, walking up to Strider one of the clones and looking intensely at the American flag on his chest rig. "Commander no disrespect, either kit up and come with us or let us leave!" Alex said to her as the engines from the ship started to turn on. "Oh right!" She called back hurrying off the ship."May the force be with you!" She shouted enthusiastically as the ships ramp closed.

"30 mins till touch down." A voice came through Alex's headset in a monontone voice. "30 minutes till we're planet side boys!" Alex shouted over the roar of the engines. The clones either nodded at him in approval or settled back for some sleep before the mission. "Ace,Strider,Beck,Blackthorpe,Hun, Viper,Storke, Carlson." Alex said on a open channel looking at the men come to attention. "Once we touch down, it is going to be dark, so use NOD until we reach rally point D. Stay close to the man in front of you I don't want to explain that any of you have fallen through surface ice and died to General Skywalker." Alex said to a few dark chuckles. "I don't know if these things are gunna be active so keep a mag in the rifle, and another one with In reaching distance, the guys who we will be meeting with won't talk to you and do not try to talk to them." Alex gritted his teeth in frustration _fucking spooks_ he thought to himself. "Any questions?" He asked to a response of "no sirs." He smiled to himself before looking at his new section. "Good, get some shut eye boys." he said chuckling as he shut his own eyes.

 _6 years ago._

 _"Mum, Dad everyone meet Alex." Alex heared Ciana shout excitedly from her front door, trying to catch her family's attention. They made for an odd site a 6ft 3 royal marine fresh out of training wearing black dress uniform. And a. small 5ft 4 woman with straight blonde hair, and a bright red dress hanging off his waist. As Ciana's family all filtered out of the living room, looking at two at the front door. Parents, brothers, sisters, cousins, aunties, uncles and grandparents all came out to see the two. Ciana stepped away from Alex,moving forward with a man in his late fifties, dark black hair, skinny and with a fat and warm face. And with a woman no older than forty with ginger hair, also skinny and atleast a few inches shorter than Ciana. "Alex! Meet my mum Harleen, and my dad Rick!" Ciana said grinning at him, alex took a second to clear his throat moving the wine,flowers and chocolates around behind his back. "Sir, ma'am, thank you for inviting me into your house, and for allowing me too see your lovely family." Alex said smiling and held out his hand. After a awkward handshake involving a stoop down to Cianas mums level. "I wasn't sure what wine you prefer, but Ciana has told me about your flower and chocolate preference." Alex said handing over the gifts to a smiling mother and a stern faced farther. Glancing over at grinning Ciana. "Thank you Alex! This is so sweet! You really shouldn't have brought these!" Harleen said looking at him smiling, Cianas Dad muttered his thanks to Alex the still stoic look on his face. "My apologise, come in and meet everyone!" Cianas mum said beconing the two in._

 _Later on that night._

 _Alex suddenly woke up, looking around the black room, taking a few seconds to adjust to where he was. Glancing around noticing the vague outlines of pictures hanging on the wall and a wardrobe. After using his arm to reach around he found an alarm clock on the bedside table near him. "4 o'clock ,fuck me." Alex sighed after looking at it, he tried to move out of the bed, but he couldn't. Looking down he saw a figure in the darkness laying on top of his left hand side, her hand on his chest. "Don't move your warm,and comfortable." The figure, Alex had figured out to be Ciana muttered gripping him tighter. Alex quietly laughed and slipped out of the bed, quietly taking off his old lounge bottoms and putting a pair of shorts and new boxers on, grabbing his phone and gently opening, and then closing the door behind him. Carefully walking down the stairs as not to wake anyone in the surrounding rooms.He snuck past the living room looking at the people sleeping on sofas as he reached the front door. Alex turned the front door quietly, warmed up and started to run in the summer dawn light, creeping through the trees and around the houses, taking Alex's mind off the run and onto how he was going to tell people he was going to continue training. "Fleet protection group, an extra 10 weeks then off to the gulf". Alex said panting as he saw Cianas house come into view. After catching his breath and walking into the house, silently closing the front door behind him, walking into the kitchen to get some water Alex saw a figure standing at the breakfast bar._

 _"Your up early son." The figure said peering at the glass it was holding. "Yeah, just thought I should clear my head and maintain my phys, for the next stage of training." Alex said quietly to the figure, leaning on the counter, the cold marble pressing into his warm back making him squirm. "I thought you passed out of training a few days ago?" The figure asked the pitch changing to one of question, placing his glass on the counter. "I have, I've decided to go on to the fleet protection group, training package, you know have something else under my belt before I go to Afghanistan or wherever." Alex sighed rubbing his eyes, not caring who this figure was, could have been a stranger for all he knew. "So they said you could go to Afghanistan in the near future?" The figure asked, standing up and stumbling towards Alex. "Yeah, well we are fighting two conflicts Iraq, and Afghanistan so they're sending a few companies of marines and paras out there to maintain a presence there." Alex said yawning and looked at the figure approaching him, more visible as the sun shone through the blinds, revealing the figure as Cianas Dad. Alex's jaw almost dropped as he saw who he was talking too. Taking a few steps back and not knowing what to do Alex stupidly stood to attention. "Relax Alex, I'm not mad I just wish Ciana could of told us what you were planning to do." Her Dad said smiling obviously drunk, his face red and his sway of rocking back and fourth. Alex gave him a sad smile which obviously told her Dad everything. "She doesn't know?!? When the fuck were you going to tell her?" Her dad's face changed to one of anger and shock, suprisingly his voice stayed quiet and scarily calm. "When were you gunna tell her? When will you deploy?" He asked rubbing his face, placing his arm drunkenly on Alex's shoulder. "She knows I have the second stage of training in 2 days, but I wasn't going to tell her about deploying until I finished, otherwise she'll get really worried." Alex said quitely not meeting her dad's gaze. As the two men stood there in silence for a few seconds, another figure joined them. "Your a braver man than me mate." Cianas Dad said laughing slapping Alex on the shoulder and walking out the kitchen leaving just Alex and the other figure. "Morning Dani!" He said to the other figure as he left the kitchen. Alex looked round to see Cianas younger sister looking at him, blushing and staring at him, it took Alex a few seconds to realise he was only wearing shorts and trainers. Once he realised he turned bright red, smiled at her said a quick. " Good morning." Before following Cianas dad's path out of the kitchen._

"ETA 2 Minutes." the pilot said in his friendly monotone voice over Alex's headphones. Alex rubbed the sleep from his eyes, before standing up in the crampt shuttle, pulling on his helmet, placing on his skis and Bergen before shouting. "Alright Gents! Look lively, 2 minutes away from our RZ, get bergens on, balaclavas down, skis on, and get ready to go!" Alex shouted to his squad as they all woke up putting there gear on and making last minute adjustments. "Pilot, go dark on the interior." Alex said through his Mic to the pilot. A few seconds later and too the confusion on the clones, the interior went dark, allowing Alex and the rest of the clones to pull down there NOD goggles. "Stand by Hunter squad." Alex said on the open channel, looking around in a green glow seeing all his men wearing the same gear and making final adjustments. A clone pilot quickly ran through the group, toward the opening ramp. Alex braced himself for cold that was going to hit him any second. "Red light, standby." The clone pilot loadmaster said looking directly at Alex, a red light lit up the dark hull just catching his eyes either side of his NOD. Alex felt the ship decend more and heard the tone of the engines change and the motors for the doors whire. "Green light! Go!go!" The clone loadmaster shouted as Alex jumped of the end of the ramp into the cold night air the Crisp air burning his skin, after seeming to float Alex landed in soft snow. After skiing to a bottom of a mound of snow and looking around too see his squad either jumping or skiing down too meet him at the bottom of the mound. Alex took a minute to get used to crisp artic night air, looking at his and his men's breathe turn up as green clouds on his NOD. After seeing the last man jump he saw the shuttle door close and lift off further before speeding away. Alex did a quick headcount looking around at all his squad members counting them off in his head.

"Gentleman welcome to the badlands." Alex muttered to himself remembering all the times he had been stuck out in the cold in places such as Sweden, and the the artic circle before, freezing his arse off after jumping into the freezing water for his artic training course. "Alright boys move out, five metre spacings, keep the man in front of you in sight." Alex said trying to hide the fact he was cold over his mic. "Is it always it's cold sir?" Ace asked chuckling. Alex smiled as he started to lead the group on the long ski to the really point. "It is the artic Ace course it's going to be this cold." He said laughing back.

 **Well that was longer than I planned it to be! Oh hey there dear reader! Sorry about the long gaps between uploads, been mega busy with school and work and my own social life. So yeah next chapter is going to be from Jazzs perspective and I'm planning to switch between the two. Thoughts down in the comments below and have a great day, evening, afternoon at two in the morning (which is when I'm editing this!) Peace!**


	5. Off the books

_Captain Matt Lormouth Republic-earth special forces BLACK WING._

As Alex glided along the snow, on his skis keeping an eye on the rest of his squad every minute or so, making sure no one had gone man down on him. As the squad continued on in silence allowing each other to suffer the cold in silence, Alex heard the occasional cough or pant from one his men as they skied through the night. The cold and icy air collecting on Alex's face as he skied. Suddenly the sound of shots ran out In the night followed by screams and more gunfire.

Alex put his fist up above his shoulder before turning around and putting his right fist up and his left fist a foot below it indecating where to go. Alex saw his men hit the snow and kneeled down. "Hunter lodge, this is blackwing come in." Alex said in a stern tone to nothing but static, after leaving it for 30 seconds Alex repeated the phrase." I say again Hunter Lodge, this is Hunter squad , what is your status as we are hearing shots coming from your AO." Again to static, the crackling noise becoming defening.

"Alright Hunter squad, we have contact at our objective." Alex said sighing, flicking off his safety on his rifle and tightening the sling so it was in the correct position to grab in a seconds notice. "What sort of contact sir?" Beck asked confused looking at around at the area then to his CO. Alex let an exasperated sigh shaking his head. "I hope to god it's not those droids Beck, it might just be a polar bear in which case is worse."

 _6 months ago_

 _Alex walked out the front entrance of the airport,stopping for a few seconds to smell the fat from the fast food restaurants and petrol fumes from all the passing taxis as they drove past. Alex saw the people giving him approving or disapproving looks as they walked past. It took him a few minutes to realise he was at London Heathrow instead of an RAF base where he wouldn't get a second glance from the personal on the front desk or walking around the welcome lounge. "So what are you just going to stand there you prick?" Alex's brother said walking over dressed in a dessert cream flight jacket, white shirt, jeans, doc martins, ray bans placed on the pocket of his flight jacket. "Easy for you too say you twat." Alex said grinning before hugging his brother, noticing how he had grown a few inches since he had last seen him. "Might want to tell all these birds your taken, they might get the wrong idea, a tanned bootneck hanging around in uniform." His brother said grinning as the two walked off to the car park,laughing and talking about what they were doing in there lives._

 _Man you still got this shit thing?" Alex said_ _affectionately slapping the roof of the old red, Volkswagen Golf. "Oh well you know, money's pretty tight, and plus I have something better at work." His brother said winking and opening the boot for Alex's bags. "Don't remind me, here's me sitting around roasting in vikings and jackals all day and you get the F-35." Alex said laughing, removing his beret and placing it on the dashboard, before getting in himself. "Do Mum and Dad know what we are planning Haiden?" Alex said grinning at his brother, closing the door besides him. As Haiden started the engine and pulled out the parking space he turned to Alex. "Fuck no." He said laughing._

As Alex kept on skiing moving closer and closer towards the target as he saw the research buildings getting closer and closer, Alex pulled up his rifle adjusting his sights as he looked through them. His breathing getting shorter, sharper and more rapid. Alex shrugged the skis off his feet, feeling them come away giving him more movement as he felt the snow move beneath his boots. Slowly raising his fist again, before making a "V" shape on his bicep, before placing his hand above his head. _Come on Ace._ Alex thought to himself, he had trained his men in basic hand signals so they would could understand working on ops with him.

Ace ran over to Alex, diving into the snow behind Alex."What's the Plan sir?" Ace asked in a confused manor obviously panting heavily. "Cover me Ace, haven't got a plan so you guys stay here whilst I think of one." Alex said grinning, standing up and shimmying along the side of the building before poaking his head out to look around. Alex let out a loud gasp as he saw the destruction of the base in front of him. Research buildings burning, doors kicked in or blown off there hinges obviously thrown across the compound. Charred corpses laying on the floor, some cowering under the buildings, others were laying out in open looking like they had almost been executed.

Alex raised his night vision up back to a position on his helmet, looking around in shock as in realisation of what had happened. Seeing all the dead piled up around him, more bodies lay where the poor victims fell. Alex's breathing picked up as he struggled to take in the sight in front of him. "It's the seppis sir". Ace said quietly walking up behind him, looking around at the chaos and destruction informing of them. "I want a sweep of the area, check for anything we could use for intel, I'll let command know what's going on." Alex said opening his coat jacket grabbing his lighter and a pack off cigarettes out the pocket, offering one too ace, getting a grin and Ace taking the cigarette. "This is already screwed man." Alex said looking around at the team picking up burnt pieces of paper. "The seppis don't tend to leave much for us sir." Ace said pulling up his night vision goggles and looking at Alex. Alex just shock his head looking around as another team enntered a room obviously looking for me evidence of what went on.

"Sir!" Viper shouted poking there head out of building looking toward alex. Alex met his gaze and started to walk towards to building, throwing his cigarette on the snow hearing it hiss as it went out. Listening to the fresh snow crunch beneath his feet. "What have you got viper?" Alex side leaning on the door frame, looking at viper in the burnt out room, where bookcase, computers and desks still outlined the room, all blackened and beyond repair. "Heads up sir." Viper chuckled chucking a little black note pad at Alex. "Ta viper." Alex said grinning and flipping viper the bird, before walking out of the damaged room. After brushing the soot off the cover off the book and quickly flipping through the pages to make sure it wasn't completely ruined. After checking and seeing the book was fine, Alex looked inside the front cover to see who the owner was. _Property of Cpl Jazz Hutchins 3rd Military intelligence unit._

 _6 months ago_

 _"Where are we going you dopey prick?" Alex said laughing as him and Haiden speed down the road listening to foo fighters as they did. "Ah shut up and enjoy the ride!" Haiden laughed speeding over a bridge gaining a serious amount of high." Ah they can wait for a bit longer before seeing ya." Haiden said with a smirk. Alex just shook his head smiling to himself. As the small car took a right turn Alex recognised the long stretch of road running along a lake, dead trees making it visable along the road. Bringing back memories of drunken kisses and fights long since lost to time._

 _Haiden pulled up in front of an all to familiar house turning off the radio, stepping out the car and placing his aviators on. "Well what are you waiting for, they want to see you." Haiden said winking and walking around to grab Alex's bag. Alex stood up placing his beret on his head feeling a slight chill as a summers breeze hit him. "Right then give me my bag then you cunt." Alex said laughing starting to walk towards the front door, walking up the front porch steps, listening to music play and his family laughing and talking. Slowly turning the door handle, before Haiden grabbed the door handle, pushing Alex back and smiling putting his fingers to his lips. "Hey Mum! Alex should be on Skype soon right?" Haiden asked leaving the door ajar behind him._

 _"Oh yeah that's true!" A voice shouted excitedly back. Alex carefully pleated through the living room window looking in as his mum, dad, sisters, Ciana, Damian and lily all sat on the sofa looking at a blue Skype screen. Seeing other family members look into the living room, Alex saw Haiden wink at him. After a minute or so of trying to call, Alex opened the door quietly before saying. "I never was good at calling on Skype, as his family turned around seeing him in the hallway, scrambling over the sofa to get to him first. Before even ciana could reach him, a small female caught him jumping on him her arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. Looking down Alex saw a sobbing Jazz, hugging her tight, before being caught in a giant hug with his sisters, Mum, Damien and lily and ciana crying and kissing him over and over again. "Hm almost seems like I've been missed. Alex said as everyone laughed, as his sisters let go and Damien and lily went back to holding cianas hand, and cianas his. As alex hugged his father smothering Jazz who was still clinging on not letting go._

"No that's not possible." Alex muttered, flicking through the note pad looking for any information about where jazz could be and what happened. "Found something sir?" Viper asked pearing over Alex's shoulder. Alex stood to the side allowing Viper easier access to the book. "It says here that almost all the military assets left after reporting movement across Europe, centeral Asia and North America." Alex said shuddering imagining what that could mean.

"Viper, tell Ace to finish up were leaving-" Alex was cut off by a loud explosion, a scream and people being flung out of a nearby by building. As Alex ducked down pulling Viper down with him, just as Alex crouched down a wall of red lasers came screaming towards them. Realising what was going on, Alex pulled Viper up alongside him, looking at the clone noticing the black dot on his forehead and his eyes which wear rolling to the back of his head. "Fuck." Alex breathed, gently placing Vipers lifeless body onto the floor, grabbing his tags as he did. "Vipers down! Anyone got eyes on?" Alex shouted into his mic, flicking off his safety, placing the book in his pocket and running outside to the chaos of battle.

"Negative sir! We haven't got anything, Blackthorpe and Hun are also down!" A voice shouted through the channel. Alex let out a sigh as he pulled his NOD back down trying to make out anything. "Yeah Roger that! I'm gunna try and get us a ride out here stay tight boys!" Alex shouted over the rifle and laser fire, picking his own targets, slowly sending off rounds at his targets. "Command this is Hunter squad, we are have come under heavy contact, need casevac and a ride back now! How copy?" Alex said into his channel hopefully getting someone onboard the cruisers attention.

"Hunter squad, re-org on me!" Alex shouted into his mic placing a hand over his head, and continuing to fire at targets with the other one. As Alex saw his squad run towards him, the wounded clinging onto there brothers as they hobbled towards Alex."Roger that sir, we will be sending two shuttles down, ETA 5 minutes, how copy? A voice called into Alex's ear. Alex could have kissed the man on the cruiser. "Roger that command! Be advised you will be under heavy fire!"

As the squad took down battle droids left and right as they marched towards the hopelessly outnumbered sqaud. "Ace! What's the situation?" Alex screamed ducking for cover, grabbing another magazine, flicking the empty one into the snow. "3 men up sir! The rest are either injured or dead." Ace shouted looking over his shoulder meeting Alexs gaze. "Roger that, get them into cover, I need a count on ammo as that's are main issue." Alex shouted back, popping up above a burned out snowmobile, taking shots at anything moving.

 **And yeah I'll think I'll end the chapter here! Sorry it's been such a longtime! Been sorting out things with college and work! Will try to get them out more often but this has taken a back seat unfortunately! Your feedback is always appreciated, so if you have anything you wanna say leave it below! Take it easy guys!**


	6. London is falling

**Hey guys sorry about the while since an update been so busy I honestly forgot to update this story! Hope you are all well and positive vibes being sent your way!**

 **Cpl Jazz Hutchins**

 **43 Commando intel branch attached**

 **25th July 05:30**

Jazz woke up brushing her hand against an empty bottle laying on her bed. She sighed quietly looking around in the dim morning light being shut out by her curtains. Looking down at her phone she ignored the messages from friends and her boyfriend, well ex- Boyfriend pleading for a second chance.

Jazz put her phone back on the bed stand before sitting up on her bed and looking around at her now messy room. As she walked around picking up her dirty PT kit ,uniform and sorting out her bottles that had now made a lot of clear piles spread around it. Jazz grabbed a towel off the side, before slipping out her door. Jazz felt numb walking down the corridor ignoring the marines in their zombie Pre-Caffine state as they grunted some sort of greeting to her.

As jazz headed towards the showers she noticed officers running in and out of rooms, looking distressed. As she walked by different rooms she heard brief snippets of news, "The prime minster is calling on all foreign allies." She heard some news presenter trail off saying. Probably some bullshit reason that they'd get dragged into. As Jazz kicked open the bathroom door, smiling at a few more female intelligence personal and medics, looking in a similar hungover state.

The cool water from the shower rushed over her body, washing the dirt, alcohol and sweat of her. Jazz leaned against the wall still feeling numb. _Jesus Alex it's been a month and you still got me fucked up still._ She thought drawing in a shuddering breath, feeling tears run down her face. She looked down at her new tattoo just bellow her heart. A rose, with a picture of her and Alex with two rifles crossed above it. Jazz smiled as she got out the shower, and left the bathroom wearing fresh PT kit.

"Corporal Hutchins!" An anxious voice shouted from down the corridor. Spinning around Jazz saw her CO come running up to her. Quickly coming to attention she turned around and faced him. "Yes sir?" She quipped looking at him. He looked at her obviously a bit suprised to see her out of uniform, Jazz didn't care she caught a lot of looks from marines when they saw her. Normally they wouldn't dare as Alex would bust their ass officer or not. "Get your gear packed up, we are needed in London in 2 hours, so get your deployment bag ready and standby for a briefing at 07:30." He blurted out before turning around and running down the hall.

A million and one questions buzzed through Jazz's head as she heard this. _London? Why?_ Jazz shrugged her shoulders and walked toward her room looking as she saw marines leaving their rooms, deployment bags over there shoulders and body armour running down the hallway. Jazz entered her room, closing the door behind her. She grabbed her Bergen starting to pack her uniform, spare clothes, notepads, sleeping bag and everything she would need for a deployment.

As she finished packing her Bergen she came across a photo of her and Alex, before his first deployment, her looking sad and suprised at what was going to happen, him looking terrified.

 _5 years ago_

 _Alex had been home for 2 weeks and he still hadn't been to visit Jazz. She felt hurt, betrayed and left alone she was passing out of training in a few hours. She stood there in her dress uniform the others in her platoon, talking , laughing and hugging each other for making it this far and to say goodbye before further training. Jazz just stayed unusually quite looking round the room smiling at her friends. "All right Ladies!" The training corporal said walking into the room dressed in her own dress uniform. "It's a big day, 14 hard weeks, but you get your families coming to see you! Fall in and get ready to steal the show!"_

 _Jazz marched out the front of her platoon, half heartedly scanning the crowds looking for her mum and sister as she did she saw a familiar figure towering alongside her mum and sister._

Jazz was looking down at the picture of her family, her family at as she tuned out the rotta blades with the music of Dean Martin. She looked out the back of the chinook in shock as she saw the explosions hitting the Houses of Parliament. Some armoured vehicles, with legs and some with a round base looking like cartoon tanks lay burning below. The familiar crisp green landscape and historic sites now gone. Bombed out and brown and black fires flicking amoung them. _Hell_

Jesus you think anyone got out alive?" A marine asked over the coms staring out the back of the chinook. Jazz let that thought linger, all those people, all those families and friends torn apart in a split second. "I fucking hope so man." Another marine answered the question for her. Jazz remembered walking along the bridge alongside the Houses of Parliament, Damian in hand and her being dragged along followed by a laughing Alex and Ciana.

"Phsyc platoon, standby get your shit squared away we touch down in 5." A gravely voice barked over the coms. At that the marines jumped up and started putting their Bergen's on and checking each other's gear before adjusting their own and strapping their weapons within an arms reach. Jazz looked around at the combat ready platoon, personalised messages on helmets, combat shirts hanging out. It looked like something out of Vietnam. As the beating of the rotor blades slowed indecating they were landing, the marines stood up hunching down ready to run off the ramp.

"Phsyc company, touchdown let's fucking go were on the clock." The voice shouted as they ran off the ramp into hell. The LZ was just mud. Wounded lay around them screaming whilst medics ran to attend to each wounded person, the more serious injuries were run onto the chinook as the platoon got off. The surrounding of bombed out houses burning, bricks laying on the road dead bodies littering the floor, some wearing strange white body suits, some looked like exo skeletons and some were very obviously British military.

The command bunker lay half hidden under a bombed out tree and led into the exposed london tube station. Tired and wounded soldiers stared at the replacements, helmets, empty magazines, tank shells and smoke grenades lay on the muddy floor. Artillery pieces behind the chinook fired constantly. Jazz stood there taking in all the destruction of what was once centeral London. "Physc Platoon, your down at Waterloo, follow me." A short, stocky leftenant, wearing combat trousers, a shirt and flip flops, rifle in hand said gesturing for them to follow.

Jazz's leftenant looked at the platoon who's faces like jazz's were in a state of shock. He lit up a cigarette, blank face looking around at his men. "What are you fucking looking at me for? Follow the man." As the platoon walked along the streets the picture was repeated as the walked to the main train station, blown up cars littered the road, police cars with dead officers inside in the midst of escorting civilians. Jazz trod on something soft, body shuddering before looking down she saw half her foot on a stuffed rabbit . Jazz picked up the rabbit dusting it off, making it squeak as she did. "Corporal Hutchinson, if your not too busy keep up." Her leftenant said as he turned around to stare at her. After another 10 minutes walking they reached the destroyed glass building of London Waterloo.

"Alright hold up." The chilled leftenant said holding up his fist and looking around at the platoon. The platoon dropped to there knees, hiding behind cars and looking up at the main entrance which had sandbag machine gun emplacements thrown together outside. Tired guardsman, some in combat uniform and some in dress uniform stood outside, smirking at the paranoid marines. "Well look who's decided to show up!" A voice shouted laughing at the marines. "Yeah quick reaction force my ass!" Another voice shouted, followed by laughter from all the surrounding guardsman. Jazz gritted her teeth, half smirking before flipping them off, getting a wolf whistle and laughs in response.

The chilled leftenant cape out wearing sunglasses, looking around at the marines. "Okay Leftenant Kristinson, get the general duties guys set up on the line with my guys, the rest so, coms, medics and Intelligence follow me inside." Leftenant Kristinson looked tired, his helmet casting a shadow over his face hiding the shock well. "Alright those who are needed inside, go with Corporal Hutchins, those who are left distribute ammo and rations along the line." Hearing this Jazz slung her rifle round her back and gestured for those under her command to follow her.

 _3 years ago_

 _Jazz lay there with her eyes shut in the shade of the sangar, listening to helicopters and other aircraft take off and combat support missions, or taking troops home after a long tour. As she lay there the heat hitting her. "Alright guys get ready to mount up! Your going home!" A voice shouted waking jazz from her sleep like trance. She pulled on her helmet, feeling her sweat drenched hair being pressed into her cheeks. Balsa the translator picked up her bergen placing it on her back before smiling at her and hugging her tight and walking off not saying a word._

 _Jazz joined her platoon in the middle of the line, looking at the tired faces, some looking like emeciated skeletons as they walked past her, giving her a half smile or a wink as they joined the line. All Jazz wanted was a beer, sleep and to see her boyfriend, Jason. The line slowly shuffled along the runway toward the Hercules. As she neared the halfway point to the plane a figure in American BDUS with a bag spotted her and came running over pulling her out the line. She didn't know who it was and she didn't care she just wanted rest._

 _"Jazz?!" The figure said beaming at her, a few seconds later she recognised the voice and who it was. As Alex embraced her in a bear hug, she didn't lift her arms or look at him, she was too tired. "How have you been? Afghan life treating you well?" Alex asked rubbing her arm. Jazz didn't meet his gaze as he pulled up his oakleys looking at her. She felt nothing was she broken? "Man you okay? What happened?" Alex asked concern present on his face._

 _Jazz sighed exasperated meeting his gaze, looking at his shocked face. "I'm tired I just want to g home, get me fuck out of here." She said turning away placing her hand on Alex's removing it. "Jesus Jazz, call me when you get back home." Alex said giving her a sad smile and suprised her with a kiss on the cheek, which made her give him a half smile._

"Why the fuck are there Civis still here sir?" Jazz hissed as she ran up to the Leftenant. The chill leftenant Jazz had nicknamed "Pointbreak", glared at her. "You tell me Corporal, suggest a site where I won't be putting my men or them in harms way." He snarled giving her a cruel smile. Jazz sighed removing her helmet looking over at family's huddling together, kids running around playing in the former bustling waiting area. Jazz dumped her Bergen near a camp bed next to the command centre.

After she had her kit sorted out, something soft brushed against her arm. Smiling to herself she walked over to a little girl sitting near her bunk, playing quietly not paying attention to the hustle and bustle. Jazz sat down opposite the girl and presented her with the rabbit. Getting a shriek if excitement from the girl, followed with a blushed smile.

"All vectors, all vectors this is Snapper 0-1,over." A frantic cracking voice said over the coms. Jazz rustled the girls hair before running to answer the coms. "Snapper 0-1, this is Godfather go ahead." Jazz said in the most monotone voice she could muster. "Godfather be advised you have multiple hostiles converging on point zero-alpha, how copy?" The voice said over the coms.

Jazz perked up hearing this. "Sir! We have a situation, multiple hostiles converging on our location!" Jazz said shouting at pointbreak. The leftenant came running over looking uncharacteristically flustered. "How long till ETA?" He asked frantically, as Jazz started to put on her boots body armour.

"Snapper 0-1, do you have an ETA on the hostiles over?" Jazz asked looking around seeing more supplies being run up the deactivated escalators, the civis being escorted down into the underground tunnels. "Godfather, ETA 5 minutes, if you have civis or any detailed intell on you I will send a squad to meet you on the westside tunnel, copy over?" The voice said. "Roger that Snapper 0-1, any clue on evac for combat forces?" Jazz asked as point break tired to organise the chaos.

"Roger that Godfather, we are trying to pull some friendly transport to meet you, no sign of anything for 15 minutes, my squad will be there to back you up How copy?. Jazz felt cold sweat run down her back. "Copy that Snapper 0-1 happy hunting, godfather over and out." Jazz said switching to her main com link with her platoon leader. "Sir we got evacuated for civis on route eta 5 mins." Jazz said packing up all vital intel and chucking it to other intelligence officers.

"Roger that Godfather, any idea on evac for us? Over" Kristian shouted down the radio. Jazz slung a bag over her shoulder running towards the civilians, grabbing a bullhorn from the table so she could be heard other the gunfire and screaming. "Evac squads saying 15 minutes sir!" She shouted back grunting and gritting her teeth as she jumped onto a table. "Everyone listen up!" She shouted down at the civis through the bullhorn. "I want you to walk towards the bakerloo line you will find some friendly forces there who will evacuate you."

 _4 months ago_

 _Jazz lay slouched back on the sofa, head laying in Cianas lap, Damian perched on her stomach. Lily's little hands tracing her face. "I'm glad your back even if it is for a week." Ciana said stroking jazz's hair, smiling down at her. Jazz closed her eyes and smiled, letting out a small chuckle. "Trying to keep your husband in check is quiet the task." Jazz said pulling Damian into a hug alongside her, feeling him cling to her. "He says the same about you!" Ciana said letting out a laugh. Jazz smiled listening to the birds singing and the peace of the summer evening. "What do you think he's doing now?" Ciana asked her voice had concern punctuating it. Jazz opened one eye to see Cianas diamond blue eyes peering at her in concern._

 _"Knowing Alex, either thinking about you or doing something stupid." Jazz sighed rubbing Cianas shoulder with her free arm, Ciana grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "I really appreciate the company, it's been hard enough looking after these two, although I got the base wives it's nice having you here." Ciana said in a soft gentle tone. Jazz smiled at her again and peered down at Damian, he was fast asleep. "You know your apart of this family more than you know, swear that Damien thinks your his second mum or something!" Ciana said smiling and laughing as Jazz joined her in her laughter. "_

Jazz entered seeing figures dressed in black uniforms guarding a tube train. Jazz sighed a sigh of relief as the civilians boarded the train picking up children and their personal belongings as they did. One of the figures came running up to jazz, towering over at 6ft 4 blonde hair and a chiselled face and beared, he came running towards her. "Cpl Hutchings, I got an evac for the civis." He said lifting up his NOD goggles. Jazz gave him a tired smile. "Captain Lormouth, these guys are coming with me." He quickly replied.

Jazz felt her heart almost skip a beat."Wait what's your surname sir?" She felt her voice whisper. The figure walked with her back into the main ticket office, smiling at her kindly. "Full name? Captain Matt Lormouth 501st battalion." Jazz felt her heart sink, as she walked up the stairs to the main entrance with the captain. "Remind you of someone Corporal?" The captain replied laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. Giving her a smile as more men in white and blue armour came running out to the entrance. "Reggie, Sphinx get the boys along the line, tell General Skywalker to send down evac for us."

"Yes Sir!" One of the figures replied. The captain took off his helmet, placing it on a sandbag next to jazzes arm. "Look Corporal I know who you are and what you've been through, and I'm sorry but I'm not related to Alex Lormouth in anyway." Jazz felt her heart sink even lower as she nodded looking down at her feet.

"Captain! We got droids inbound!" One of the blue and white armoured figures shouted. This grabbed everyone's attention as they stood ready for a second attack. Marines, Guards and clones stood by waiting for the onslaught.


End file.
